fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Antonio Salieri/@comment-25573748-20180515064303/@comment-28209103-20180515235144
I just want to point out that the notion of avenger = crit hitter by itself is a major error born from people misunderstanding of JAlter and boosted by said servant popularity further to the point someone below actually call Avenger a crit hit class. If you bother to check the data anyone can easily find out that Avenger actually the 2nd worst class in term of attracting stars. The notion of Avenger is hard hitter by itself is also a mistake,, JAlter hit hard because her stat distribution are tad screwed that her atk stat are literally 6 stars (with 4 stars Hp stat), others? not so. Even if you crit with Salieri class advantage from other R servant would win most of the time. The general thing to keep in mind when running an Avenger is that 1.) they don't attract stars, therefore it's easier to control the distribution, 2.) they're neutral to most thing you face. To intepret it into the simplest way possible, Avenger is basically a Zerker subtitute, less squishy than zerk but doesn't hit as hard as zerker either. If we're talking bout Arts team then you should know that there's multiple variant of those kind of team around and finding the right composition by itself is part of the fun,, although that requires you to be at least familiar with most of the servant that has been released so far. The first thing you have to do if you want to built an arts team is that you should conceptualize what kind of team you're going to build based on the the servant you have or you want to built around on.. rarely there's servant that does almost everythings like Merlin and most servant are either specialized or hybrid type with one or two utility therefore you should see what kind of strategy is available to that servant and then focus on putting them into the most optimal use, this is especially true for Arts. For example if we use Salieri his skill have several "enabler" for some Arts type out there, 1st skill is an enabler for Arts crit, you can combine it with Hans, Jeanne, Lancelot, Marie Caster, Serenity, etc for passive star generator team, furthermore you can use him as star generator that repel stars for other main hitter that can abuse crit hit but lacking in star gather ability, e.g Chloe, Chiron, Isthar, Squirtle, Orion, EMIYA etc. (note abusing crit hit can either means higher damage or/and faster NP gain.) 2nd skill combined with his innate Np gain and his NP can be abused for Arts stack team (Requirement : Party that can stack over 50% of Arts up), by constantly stacking arts up on party and arts down on enemy you can actually dealt a lot of damage that comes with tons of NP charge per hit.. Salieri skill have the downside of being self buff skill but upside that it means you can hold that Arts up stack till the time is ripe.. also abuseable with Np gain up skill for higher effect. 3rd skill is basically 30% atk up to party,, can be used on party party atk up-def down stack for maximum effect.. pretty much Waver and all that.. And now based on all those above we found mainly 3 type of team suitable for Salieri, Arts crit team, Arts Np spam team, and Arts buff stacking team.. now here's the deal with Arts you don't need to select only one or two or three, depends on the member the team strategy would differ and there's a lot of case where you can do multiple strategy at once for example if we use Salieri + Hans as fixed member then : - with Lancelot on we'll get Lancelot arts crit team to deal with Lancer. traditional "crit team" by most popular definition - with CasGil we'll get buff stack crit Arts team that combine survival (40% def up + heals) and massive damage dealt ( 40% atk up + 20% arts up + 50%% crit up + 50% def down) on top of 120% star gain up and passive 20 stars per turns for 3 turns. - With Tamamo we get Skill spam team but I recommend you focus the stars on Tamamo to keep the Np + skill recycle faster,, IMO Hans Tamamo ain't tad good you better off with Waver + Tamamo - With Chiron you get whole party crits buff team that focus on Chiron NP spam, similar situation with Chloe but there's up and down between Chiron, Chloe, or Squirtle,, yes those three are almost the same type.. and so on and so forth, the combination will be broader if you take away Hans, or even Salieri and this is strictly speaking bout pure Arts team, talking bout mixed team would be too much, But one thing to be known is that not all of the combination have good synergy, and in the end the choice is limited by what you have.. Collecting those Arts teams "enabler" is part of the fun for arts team but also the reason I often said Arts team is expensive.. stuff like Holmes or Hokusai is like premium Arts tool that are key to certain strategy..